a quien yo amo
by hirume-fuji
Summary: ryoma y sakuno llevan dos meses saliendo pero algo pasa que sakuno se empieza a confundir y le dara un nuevo letido a su corazon...
1. Chapter 1

mmm...bien primero que nada me gustaria agradecerle a lucy-chan por haberme ayudado a subir este fic y mandarle saludos a ella y a lulu-chan que ya son como mis hermanas n_n

¡y vamos por el disclamer!

**Disclamer : the prince of tennis o Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, le pertenece a el señor Takeshi Konomi-bochou, si fuese mio Syusuke Fuji me pertenecería solo a mi ¡pero no es asi! T.T**

**¿?: menos mal, porque o sino pobre chico... u.u**

**hiru-chan(osea mi): pero que... O.o Ryoma como es que estas aqui! **

**Ryoma: pues ni yo mismo lo se u.u**

**hiru-chan: mmm...si seguro ¬¬**

**Ryoma: hmp**

**hiru-chan: o valla como hechaba he menos ese monosilavo! pero no se supone que deverias estar con sakuno-chan?**

**Ryoma: mmm...mada mada dane **

**hiru-chan: (venita en la frente) mejor comensemos con el primer capitulo ¬¬**

**Ryoma: ...**

**hiru-chan: por que dios...¡por que me enviaste a ryoma en vez de syusuke! TT_TT**

**sumary: bien aqui sakuno y ryoma estan juntos pero algo esta pasando con los sentimientos de la joven estudiante ¿por quien está empesando a latir su corazón? ¿qué pasara mas adelante? ¿cómo me librare de ryoma? pues pronto lo sabremos!**

**.-**dialogo de los personajes-.

_pensamiento de los personajes_

(yo hablando)

... lugar...

y bla bla bla

espero que sean buenos ya que este es mi primer fic de esta pareja ^^

bien comensemos... (y dejes review)

A QUIEN YO AMO

_por: hirume-fuji_

* * *

Capitulo 1 : sonrojos

Soy sakuno ryuzaki voy el en la secundaria seigaku tengo 16 años, han pasado muchas cosas desde que ryoma regreso de América, una de esas cosas es que ryoma se me declaro y ahora somos novios.

Hace dos meses que salgo con ryoma, y han sido los dos meses mas felices de mi vida. Creo que todo seigaku ya se entero de nuestra relación, ya que los titulares no dejan de molestarlo diciéndole: "así se hace o´chibi o por fin te diste cuenta echizen, la vida no es solo tenis". Yo por mi parte estoy feliz, mi amiga tomoka me pregunta a cada rato como es ryoma cuando estamos solos, yo le dugo que es muy tierno y cariñoso y aunque no me lo demuestre con palabras se que me quiere como yo lo quiero a el.

A y no hay que dejar de lado que también soy la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas de seigaku, la verdad, es que a mi no me importa que digan los demás ya que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo al lado de mi príncipe.

En este ultimo tiempo, me he acercado mucho a los titulares y son muy graciosos y simpáticos, sobre todo eiji-sempai no deja de molestar a ryoma, a veces me preocupo de ver a ryoma con la cara azul por los fuertes abrazos de eiji, pero tezuka-bochou siempre llega en el momento oportuno para mandarle a correr 20 vueltas a eiji-sempai. Siempre al lado del bochou esta _**él**_ observándonos a todos con esa sonrisa, que para mi gusto es muy misteriosa y me da mucha curiosidad. Me quedo observándolo un momento a ver aquella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me produce una sensación extraña dentro de mi pero no se que es, el de repente se da cuenta que lo observo y me mira con una sonrisa muy tierna a mi parecer, me sonrojo levemente para desviar mi mirada al instante y dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba ryoma.

.- sakuno que te pasa tienes las mejillas rosadas -. Me dijo ryoma

.- eh….es que me dio…calor -. Le dije yo con nerviosismo .- el sol…esta muy fuerte -.

.- no será que te puso asi o´chibi jajajajajaja -. Se rio eiji-sempai mientras me posaba una mirada picara

.- eh…no nada de eso jejejej solo tengo calor -..- _Rayos que me pasa¿ me sonroje por __**él?**_ -. Pensaba

.- sakuno-chan no tiene porque ponerse asi, ryoma es tu novio -. Me dijo el mirándome con esa sonrisa que me ponía nerviosa

.- ¡fuji-sempai! ….he bueno si tiene razón -. Le dije mirando a ryoma

.- ¿que te pasa sakuno?, acaso te pongo nerviosa-. Me dijo ryoma, con cara picara y acercándose hacia a mi y tomarme de la cintura

- ¡k….KE! -. Dije yo totalmente roja -. He…s..si eso debe ser -. Dije totalmente nerviosa, parecía tomate maduro

.- mejor los dejamos solos para que hagan sus cositas de parejas -. Nos dijo momo poco discreto a mi parecer

.- jijiji, si dejémoslos solitos -. Rió eiji-sempai de forma muy perversa

.- ¡NO!... -. Todos me miraron .- digo…. No piensen esa cosas -. Les dije a todos soltándome de ryoma

.- ryuzaki-chan tiene razón…. No la hagamos sentir incomoda -. Syusuke me miraba de una forma que no sabría como explicar

.- he….bueno yo me tengo que ir….adios…-. le dio un beso a ryoma y se fue corriendo despidiéndose de todos los presentes

.- bien yo tambien me voy tengo que ir por yuuta, nos vemos mañana-. y syusuke se fue

...afuera del insituto...

.- o por kami-sama...que es lo me pasa...por..por que me sonrojo...no sera que...-. se sonroja .- ¡ahi no pero que estoy pensando yo solo me pongo asi por ryoma, debo sentirme asi porque no he podido pasar tiempo con el eso es todo -. pero alguien le toca el hombro .- ¡haaaaaaa!

.- jjajajajjajaja...person por asustarte sakuno-chan, no fue mi intencion -. syusuke se tomo con arta gracia el comportamiento de la joven

.- fuji-sempai...me ha asustado, no esperaba escontrarlo pense que estaba con ryoma y los demas-.

.- o no...debo ir por yuuta...aunque se que no le gustara...-. con una voz melancolica

.- no piense eso fuji-sempai, yo se que yuuta-san lo quiere mucho...no se desanime -. y se hacerco un poco mas a el

.- grasias sakuno-chan... -. le dijo mirandola con una tierna sonrisa

a sakuno eso la hizo sonrojar y no entendia que era lo que la incitaba a hacer eso, estaba confundida...pero algo la interrumpio de sus pensamientos...

.- sakuno esta bien... -. le pregunto syusuke algo preocupado de que la chica estubiera tan pegada en sus pensamientos

.- hee...a ¡si, si estoy bien! no se preocupe -.

.- ho bien enonces me boy, adios sakuno nos vemos mañana -. se inclina un poco y se ba corriendo en direccion opuesta en direccion a st. rudolph

.- si adios... -. y se dirigio a su casa

y asi paso el dia hasta que llego la noche y sakunoi estaba en su cuarto pensando en porque actuaba tan raro y todo eso hasta que se quedo dormida...

**

* * *

N/A: haaa...por fin termine el primer capitulo, gomene por lo poco prometo que el proximo capitulo lo hare mas largo **

**Ryoma: hasta que por fin termino...**

**hiru-chan: ¡tu callate! mmm...al parecer se te ha pegado lo pervertido de tu padre he...jejeje**

**Ryoma: hmp ¬/¬**

**hiru-chan: jajajaja! pobre sakuno...no sabe que a ryoma ya le salieron sus primeras hormonas **

**Ryoma: de qué estas hablando!...yo nunca le haria eso que tu dices a sakuno... Ù/Ú**

**hiru-chan: o perdon ryomita si te ofendi...como pude pensar semejante cosa si tu eres el mismo santo en persona...(notece el sarcasmo)**

**Ryoma: ¬¬**

**hiru-chan: bueno bueno, no te molesto mas...**

**Ryoma: uff...**

**hiru-chan: ...por hoy jujuju ^/^ **

**Ryoma: ¡qu...!**

**hiru-chan: y antes de que ryoma reclame algo insignificante me despido ¡SAYONARA!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

yupiiiiiii ^^ segundo capitulo gomen por la demora voy a aclarar que boy a subir capitulos todos los sabados n_n , es todo lo que queria decir. tambien mis respectivos saludos a lucy-chan y lulu-chan n_n

¡disclamer!

** disclamer : the prince of tennis o Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece, sino a takeshi konomi, ya que si me pertenciera seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo junto a syusuke-kun! .**

**ryoma: otro capitulo mas?...deja de torturarnos por favor...**

**hiru-chan: ryoma...¡por que eres tan malo conmigo!...esta bien soy nueva en esto...pero hago lo mejor de mi ! T.T**

**ryoma: hmp...**

**hiru-chan: agr...bien comenmsemos con el siguiente capitulo... ¬¬**

**sumary: bien aqui sakuno y ryoma estan juntos pero algo esta pasando con los sentimientos de la joven estudiante ¿por quien está empesando a latir su corazón? ¿qué pasara mas adelante?¿lograre hacer un buen capitulo?...o lo mas importante ¿algun dia me traeran a syusuke?...pues quien sabe ^^**

**-**dialogo de los personajes-

_pensamiento de los personajes_

(yo hablando)

... lugar...

(dejen review onegai... T.T)

**A quien yo amo**

_por: hirume-fuji_

* * *

capitulo 2: accidente

al día siguiente sakuno se levanto temprano ya que ryoma la iba a pasar a buscar a su casa para irse juntos a seigaku; así que se vistió rápido y bajo al primer piso, paso por la sala de estar buscando a su abuela pero no la encontró, fue a la cocina pero tampoco estaba, hasta que encontró una nota en la mesita de la sala

mmm…parece que ha dejado una nota – y se dirigió a la mesita

**nota:**

_sakuno tuve que salir temprano porque tenia una junta con los maestros te deje la mesa servida…y no llegues tarde, nos vemos en el colegio._

_te quiere_

_sumire_

haa…bueno es mejor desayunar antes de que llegue ryoma – y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar

mientras se servia pensaba en la actitud que había tenido ayer, de lo rara que se comportaba cuando estaba syusuke presente, se sentía frustrada porque no entendía el por que de su comportamiento

y así estuvo con ese pensamiento hasta que reaccionó por el sonido del timbre, miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7:45 y entraba a las 8:00 así que supuso que era ryoma por lo que fue abrir la puerta iba a saludarlo cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de que no era ryoma sino que era el responsable de sus confusiones…_Syusuke Fuji_

buenos dias ryuzaki-chan – le dijo con su característica sonrisa

fu..fuji-sempai…bu..buenos dias- le respondió sakuno con una clara expresión de sorpresa -disculpe pero….¿que hace en mi casa tan temprano?- realmente estaba muy confundida

ho si perdón…es que sumirecita me pidió que le trajera algo que se le había quedado aquí y como yo me venia cerca de aquí le hice el favor de venir a buscárselo…espero no le haya molestado…-

¡hooo no!...por supuesto que no me molesta, n..no se preocupe fuji-sempai- le sonrió algo sonrojada

Bien…puedo pasar?- y sakuno se dio cuenta de que aun estaban en la entrada

Oh..si si lo siento…- y le dejo el paso libre para entrar a la casa, syusuke se sentó en el sofa mientras esperaba que sakuno volviera con los documentos que pedía sumire

Mientras ella subía las escaleras el la miraba, realmente no entendía por que tanta observación, ella solo era la nieta de su entrenadora, pero algo hacia que siempre sus pensamientos terminaban en ella y ahora mas ya que sakuno ya no usaba sus peculiares trenzas sino que usa su largo pero suelto cabello y se lo había cortado un poco le llegaba un poco mas de la altura de los codos sujetada a los lados por dos pinches…realmente se veía hermosa para sus ojos

listo…aquí están los papeles que quiere mi abuela…espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho…- se acerco a el para entregarle los papeles pero un error de cálculos la hizo tropezar y caer encima de syusuke lo que ocasiono un roce entre sus labios

¡y..yo…yo lo lamento mucho!- le dijo sakuno balbuceando un montón de _lo siento_ cosa que a syusuke le dio mucha gracia pero también sintió algo extraño con el roce que se dieron

No te preocupes fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan no se puede evitar- con esas palabras sakuno se sintió mejor

No crees que ya deberíamos irnos a seigaku, se nos va a hacer tarde- ahí sakuno se acordó de que ryoma la pasaría a buscar, pero ahora que se daba cuenta aun no llegaba

Ehh…bueno, ryoma dijo que me iba a venir a buscar…-

No creo que llegue a esta hora así que deberíamos irnos, ya en seigaku hablaras con ryoma ¿te parece?- le dijo syusuke con una sonrisa realmente tierna pero un poco melancólica

Mmm…bueno esta bien- le dijo sonriendo y así se fueron los dos a seigaku

Pero lo que no sabían es que al momento de que pasara syusuke a la casa de sakuno no serraron la puerta y en el momento en que se rosaronlos labios alguien los vio….

* * *

**N/A: ahhh...terminado el segundo capitulo...uff se esta poniendo interesante jujuju...**

**ryoma: O.o**

**hiru-chan: que te pasa ryoma...acaso te comi la lengua sakuno jajajaj!**

**Ryoma: ...**

**hiru-chan: eh... ryoma esta ahi?**

**ryoma: ...**

**hiru-chan: ¡ohh kami-sama hemos perdido a ryoma! ToT**

**ryoma: ...**

**hiru-chan: parece que entro en coma... =_= mientras tanto me voy a intentar conseguir un suplente...(que sea syusuke que sea syusuke) asi que hasta la proxima ^^**

**matta ne!  
**


End file.
